


The days we used to share

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aaliyah - Freeform, Aaliyah - miss you, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Thank you @jf4m for the Beta ;)





	The days we used to share

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @jf4m for the Beta ;)

Peter was drowning the last of the alcohol in his glass feeling miserable today. He tried pulling himself together, holding back the tears, but it was no use. Letting it all out, he wanted to scream inside but couldn’t. His mind was spiraling out of control with thoughts of Tony.

~Flashback~

When he first met Tony, he started having feelings towards the other, older, attractive looking man. 

As the mission progressed, they both got to know each other and they found themselves attracted to one another. But Peter was engaged to Jake and he didn’t have the courage to act on his feelings towards Tony. Even though he desperately wanted to reach out to him, and make love to him, knowing Tony felt the same way. 

He flew back home to Jake after 3 months away. It all fell apart when Jake became abusive and was accusing him of having an affair with Tony. He tried reassuring him that he wasn’t, and would never betray him like that, but Jake wouldn’t hear it, calling him horrible names. Then one afternoon, he had enough when Jake struck him in the head, leaving him there lying on the ground. He awoke with an extreme headache. Slowly getting up, he searched for his phone,  dialing Tony when he found it. He told him he had a fallout with Jake and Tony replied he would be right there to pick him up. 

“I swear that I'm going to put a bullet through his head if he ever comes near you again, that waste of life.” Tony says deadly serious. “Just leave it, please.” Peter says worriedly, gripping his arms, trying to calm him soothingly. 

“He's not worth it. Karma will get him.” he says laughing, trying to lighten the mood. He turns his head to him, touching him intimately. He gives in, smashing his lips to Tony’s with Tony returning the kiss without hesitation. It turned into full out passion, both grabbing at each other’s clothes. Then the limo came to a sudden stop.

“I’ll show you to your room. You’ll be sleeping here tonight then I’ll phone my friend Steve, who is a Real Estate agent. He’ll find you a new home away from that dirt bag.” Tony says coldly.

After being settled in, he tried drifting to sleep but kept finding his mind back to the scene in the limo that evening. He wonders what could have happened between them if the car had not stopped.

He stepped out of bed, feeling restless, walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. Grabbing a cup of water to calm his nerves, he hears a noise coming from the living room. He’s surprised to see Tony sitting on the couch, drinking shots from a bottle of scotch. “Want a glass?” Tony asks. “Um, actually I’m good. I just came down here to get a glass of water. What has you still up?” Peter replies. 

“Just thinking about how I’ll dump Jake in a car with it rolling of a cliff,” Tony says slamming the shot glass on the table, startling Peter. “I told you to just drop it okay!” Peter yells, feeling a pang of guilt for shouting loudly at the older man. “No Peter!” Tony yells back, “I won't just forget about it! No one touches my Peter and gets off scott free!” “Did you just call me yours?” Peter asks, feeling a sudden arousal, whilst a feeling of butterflies enter his stomach. “Yes I did.” Tony states, looking into Peter’s eyes with such lust and want.

Peter finally gives in, wrapping himself around Tony’s neck, kissing him passionately, while Tony’s hands starts grabbing at his clothing, telling him to do the same. They laid naked together, holding each other, feeling skin on skin. Tony laps his tongue on one of Peter’s nipples, sucking gently and hungrily with his other hand tweaking the other nipple. Peter bucks his hips, as Tony lubes him gently. When he’s satisfied, he moves up, forcing his hard and swollen cock into Peter’s wet and eager hole, thrusting slowly at first and then at a faster pace. 

“Harder” Peter moans at Tony who is slamming inside, hitting his sweet spot over and over as his orgasm hits. Tony’s milking his cock for every last drop. A few minutes later and with one final thrust, Tony is spilling himself inside Peter. After, Tony is kissing the younger man sweetly and leaving love bites across his neck, letting everyone know Peter was his and his only!

“That was amazing Tony” Peter says kissing him. 

“I love you Peter, so much.” 

“I love you too Tony.” 

“I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you baby.” 

They both smiled wrapping themselves together drifting off to sleep. 

~ Flashback ends~ 

His heart aches. It’s been 8 months since Tony up and left him. Not even leaving a letter of explanation or a goodbye note. Since Tony went away, he can’t do a thing without him. His friends tried taking him out, even setting him up with one of their so-called ‘guy friends.’ He wouldn’t be surprised if his friend MJ paid the guy to go out with him, since she’s been doing that since their high school days. He and MJ got into a recent argument, her telling Peter flat out to get over Tony, and telling him that Tony’s not coming back.

How dare she say that! Peter thinks, she doesn’t know how it feels to be in love and then have them up and leave you. She doesn't understand the pain of loneliness and the want of your lover. The feeling of loss and wondering if Tony still cares... It breaks his heart to think Tony’s moved on and found someone else.

“I don’t feel like talking right now. Okay MJ? Just leave!” Peter shouts. 

“Whatever, just call me when you’re over that Tony guy.” She storms off, slamming the door. 

He dials Tony’s number, but goes to voicemail. “You’ve reached Tony Stark. Leave a message after the beep.” 

*Beep*

“We were close friends as well as lovers. We did everything for one another. Now you’re gone, and I’m lost without you here... I know I gotta live, and make it somehow, but since you went away I don’t really feel like talking to anyone and I’m still wondering if you still love me.” Peter takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, trying not to break down, “I know you’ve got another life that you have to concentrate on Tony, but sitting here, thinking of the days we used to share…”   
Fuck, Peter thinks as he lets the tears fall, “Can you hear me calling? I miss you. Is your heart still mine!? I do nothing but cry sometimes..”

“ I miss you Peter”  

Peter turns as he hears a voice from behind, and is shocked to see Tony standing there, looking just as handsome as the day he first laid eyes on him.

“Tony?” He drops his phone, pouncing on Tony, hugging him tightly, passionately kissing him. Tony does the same in return. “Oh Peter, sweetheart, I couldn’t be without you. I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you. Just me explain.” Tony says, wiping away Peter’s tears. “You’re damn right you better explain!” Peter exclaimse, taking Tony’s hand in his, leading him into the living room. 

~TBC~

 


End file.
